Training starts early
by riowolf
Summary: basic training - Reagan style! Training starts early in the Reagan household, no cuttting corners allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**again i own nothing but a love and admiration for the show, cast crew and writers!**

Life was chugging along at just the right speed when suddenly it veers a bit too far to the left, across the freeway, through the barrier and down an embankment. Yeah! Shit happens! One minute you're about to hit those awkward years and your siblings are finally old enough to listen to you when along comes another one that'll need training and put in its place.

"Danny? When's mom bringing home Jamie?" asked Joe as he sat at the breakfast table the day after the newest Reagan was born.

"I don't know, Joe. Probably tomorrow. Mom needs a day or two's rest before she comes home and tackles this place again!" he smiled as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Why does she need rest? She's been in bed for a few days" stated Joe, as he played with his toast.

"Having babies is hard work. And Jamie is number four for mom. She has a house to look after as well as us and dad," explained Erin as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"You three are hard enough work at the best of times!" quipped Frank as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning dad" they all chorused together.

"You all set for the day? Grandma Betty will be here soon and she's gonna want some help from you all to clean the house for your mom and baby brother coming home." Announced Frank, pouring himself a coffee.

"Why do we need to clean the house for Jamie? He's not going to be doing anything just yet," shrugged Joe.

"It will help mom," smiled Erin as she sat down next to Joe. "We'll need to be quiet when Jamie sleeps."

"I don't think that's going to make any difference whichever way it goes, sunshine," smile Frank, affectionately at his daughter.

"We'll be ok, Dad. You don't need to worry about it. I got it all under control," brimmed Danny as he sloshed his milk over the counter, earning himself a glowering glare from Erin. "What? I'll clean it up"

"I hope so. You're the one who makes most of the mess" said Joe, sticking his tongue out at his big brother.

"Ok kids, let's simmer down here. We got a lot to do before tomorrow so can we all finish breakfast, get dressed and then we can start," sighed Frank as he picked up his paper while his children munched noisily at their food.

Grandma Betty was a formidable woman and was hell bent on sterilizing the house before her newest grandson came home. Each Reagan child had their own room and therefore their own pile of mess to sort before going anywhere else in the house.

"Daniel Reagan! And what d'ya call this?" yelled Grandma Betty with her strong Irish lilt.

"My room is tidy Grandma," groaned the oldest grandson as he swept his eyes over his room.

"Oh really? And what's this?" demanded Betty as she pulled open Danny's closet allowing everything to tumble out.

"Aww, Gran! I spent ages putting it all in there!" groaned Danny as he watched his toys and clothes fall at his feet.

"I'm sure you did. And what about those under the bed? I suppose that's where they live? I'm almost certain most of that clothing grew legs and hibernated under there over the summer! It's disgusting!" shivered Betty as she pulled on the rubber gloves and picked up the old socks and underwear that had been conveniently hidden from view.

"Eeww!" groaned Erin as she came into her brother's room. "I thought you said this room was clean? I say we take a blow torch to it before Jamie comes anywhere near it!"

"Oh, ha ha!" mocked Danny as he started to pick his toys up from the floor for the second time that morning. "I had a system. It worked,"

"Until you opened the closet door!" added his grandmother sternly.

"Why do i have to clean the room this much anyway? What's Jamie going to want from in here?" asked Danny.

"It's not the point Daniel. This house is to be cleaned from top to bottom before your mammy gets home. She needs as little as possible to worry about for a few weeks. So, get this room done!" instructed Betty as she strode out of the room on a mission.

"I suppose your room is all sparkly and clean," mocked Danny as he threw a basketball at his sister.

"Of course! I'm a girl. We are known for our abilities to keep things tidy and clean..." bragged Erin, only to be cut off in her prime.

"Erin! Your room isn't done yet!" called out Betty as she stopped passed the second bedroom. Danny just laughed as he watched his sister crumble with style.

"But Grandma! It's perfect!" she wailed as she left her gloating brother and trailed back to her room to argue her case.

As Danny went back to his tidying up, Joe entered the room looking unusually nervous. "Hey, kid? What's up?" asked Danny as he watched his brother flop onto his bed.

"Will you still love me when Jamie comes home? Will you still protect me like you promised?" asked Joe, shyly.

Danny was surprised by this. "What makes you think i won't love you or protect you?"

"I'm not the baby anymore," shrugged Joe as she sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"You know what? I will always love you and protect you, just Erin will and mom and dad. Hell, even Gramps and Grandma Betty" smiled Danny as he sat down beside him.

"But what if i don't like Jamie when he comes home?" sniffed Joe again.

Danny put a protective arm around his sibling and pulled him close. "You're my back up. We're going to be the best big brothers Jamie could ever ask for. Jamie's a Reagan and we stick together, no matter what. You with me kid?"

"Yeah, Danny. I'm with you. Does this mean we're partners?" smiled Joe as he looked up to his big brother.

"Sure does! Which means we pull together. We're a team!" winked Danny as he watched Joe relax.

"Are you two finished?" asked Erin, watching from the doorway. "We still got a lot of work to get done and Grandma's on her way back up the stairs!"

"See? A team! Is your room clean?" asked Danny.

"Sir, yes Sir!" saluted Joe as he jumped off the bed.

"Good. Can you distract grandma while i shove this crap back in the closet.." smirked Danny

"..And under your bed?" finished Joe with a wink.

"Now, you've got the idea!" winked Danny as he stood up and starting grabbing his stuff in large bundles and throwing them into wherever there was a space and could be closed away.

From that day forward for the time being, Joe became the best lookout in the Reagan house. A roll that would eventually become Jamie's but for now, Joseph Connor Reagan was the man.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning, polishing, waxing, hovering, and washing in preparation for the new arrival. All three Reagan children were shattered and exhausted by the time they sat down to supper with their father and grandparents but knew that they wouldn't need to do any chores the next day as a treat for all their hard work.

"Well done kids. I'm proud of you all!" smiled Frank as he helped dish out dinner onto Joe's plate.

"You were all troupers," beamed Betty as she accepted a small sherry from her husband, Henry Reagan.

"For that, i think a trip to Coney Island at the weekend is in store. What d'you say to that?" offered Henry as he raised his glass to his grandkids.

"Yeah!" cheered Joe as he happily clapped his hands while his siblings groaned inwardly.

"And what's wrong with Coney Island and the amusement park there?" questioned Henry, gruffly.

"Nothing Gramps. We didn't say anything" quipped Danny as he quickly glanced to his sister.

"Huh!" snorted the older man as he watched the kids carefully.

"Is mommy really coming home tomorrow?" asked Joe. "Does she have to bring Jamie with her? Can't he stay in the hospital just a little bit longer?"

"Now, Joe, there's nothing to worry about. You and Jamie are going to get on like a house on fire" promised Betty as she held his hand.

"I don't want him to be in a burning house!" panicked the youngster.

"It's a saying, numbnuts!" snorted Danny.

"Daniel Reagan! Enough of that language!" shouted Betty.

"Sorry grandma," he muttered with a grin and winked at Joe. Joe smiled back.

"Ok. If he has to come home i promise to look out for him. Me and Danny's partners and we are going to look out for him," promised Joe with conviction.

"That's my boys" grinned Frank as he eyed his oldest who shrugged embarrassedly.

The next day saw Joe up early and waiting impatiently in the front room with his eyes never far from the window. As soon as he saw his father's car pull up in the driveway he was running and yelling through the house, "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HOME!" He ran to the front door, opening it so fast that it rebounded off the wall.

"Slow down there kid! Let them get inside first" laughed Danny as he grabbed a hold of his brother and pulled him back to the stairs in order to let his mom get inside the house in one piece.

"Hello everyone! Wow! The house looks great! I hear you all helped Grandma, thank you," smiled Mary as she came in and hugged all three of them, one by one. As she pulled away from Joe he popped his head around her and looked inquisitively for someone.

"Where's Jamie? Did you leave him at the hospital?" he panicked.

Mary laughed as she picked up her middle son and carried him to the front room where Frank had managed to sneak to with the sleeping Jamie and settled him into his moses basket. "Here he is,"

"Oh wow! He's so small. How we gonna look after him, Danny? He's so small?" asked Joe as he looked at this little bundle as he lay sleeping.

"By being there whenever he needs us, kid" smiled Danny as he and Erin joined Joe beside the basket and watched Jamie slept soundly and obliviously to all the fuss going on around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, sorry for the delay but i didn't know which way this was going to go!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Danny was happy with the training schedule for Joe. He was sailing along and fulfilling his role within the Reagan sibling set. Shame the same couldn't be said for the newer member, Jamie. He was now 7 years old going on 17 it seemed at times. Travelling with him was never easy thus training was constantly stalling.

"How are you going to learn the Reagan trade if you can't sit still?" demanded Danny as he strapped the seatbelt over his little brother.

"You wouldn't sit still if you had to sit here between you and Erin" growled Jamie as he tried to wriggle out of his seat.

"Jamie! Sit still!" snapped Mary as she finished packing the cases into the back of the car. "Honestly! It's the same every time we go anywhere in this car!"

"You don't have to sit between them!" sulked Jamie as he slapped Danny one more time. "And why isn't Joe coming with us this weekend?"

"He's staying with Grandpa Henry and Grandma Betty," sighed Erin as she explained to Jamie for the fourth time that day.

"I wanna stay with Joe!" cried Jamie.

"No! And that is final!" snapped Mary as she slammed the boot of the car shut. Jamie huffed and folded his arms across his chest in anger, dropping his head to his chest and sulked.

"Honestly kid! How you gonna learn the ropes if Joe's always around?" scoffed Danny as he jumped into the car next to Jamie.

"His way of doing things are better than yours. At least he doesn't shout at people when they don't get it right first time!" retorted Erin as she piped up from her teen magazine that she was reading.

"Oh! Like you care? You're more interested in those New kids on the Block guys to worry about what i do with Joe or Jamie!" snorted Danny as he grabbed the magazine and flicked through it in disgust. **(I couldn't resist!)**

"Hey! That's my magazine!" shrieked Erin as she stretched across Jamie to grab it back.

"I mean! Look at the Donnie guy! What's so damn special about him anyway?" he taunted her as he flashed the centre fold at her before snatching it away quickly.

"Danny!" screeched Erin.

"Stop it! Right NOW!" yelled Frank as he got in the car.

"Sorry dad." Muttered Erin as she quickly grabbed the magazine from Danny who was still smirking away.

"Mom, can i swap seats, please." Pleaded Jamie, one more time.

"No! We're already late!" fumed Mary as Frank headed out of the drive way.

"Cheer up Jamie. T least we don't have to LISTEN to New Kids on the Block!" grinned Danny as he tried to provoke his sister again.

"If you don't stop annoying your sister i will make you not only listen to them i will make you learn one of their dances for the NYPD summer talent show!" threatened Frank in a quiet tone. Danny froze at this threat, Jamie and Erin found it quite amusing.

After a couple of hours of torture, the Reagans finally made it to their holiday destination. Jamie couldn't get out of the car quick enough and fell out of his seat in his haste.

"Whoa! Slow down there kid! We gotta unpack the car first before exploring!" insisted Danny as he tried to make a grab for his little brother.

"Who said i was going exploring, i just want away from you two for five minutes! You're doing my head!" snapped Jamie as he swatted his brother away.

"Jamieson! That is no way to talk to your brother!" said Mary, sternly as she handed him his backpack.

"Fine, you sit between him and Erin on the way home then!" he quipped under his breath as he walked towards his father, solemnly.

"You okay, Jamie?" asked Frank as he watched his youngest walk up to the cabin behind him.

"Why couldn't i stay with Joe this holiday?" asked Jamie, trying not to cry. "I miss Joe."

"You'll see him next week when Grandpa Henry and Grandma Betty join us on vacation" explained Frank as he helped Jamie put his backpack in his new room within the cabin.

"Tell me i don't have to share with Danny?" panicked Jamie when he saw the room.

Frank smiled at him and sat on the bottom bunk bed, "This is your bed"

"But i want to sleep on the top one this time," he pleaded.

"Not this year," said Mary as she came in behind them. "You still sleepwalk."

"And pee the bed" added Danny as he dropped his backpack on the floor.

"I do not!" shouted Jamie, defensively as he blushed.

"Danny!" growled Frank as he stood up.

"Sorry kid. I was only joking," he replied quickly as he saw the look in his father's eyes.

Jamie looked at his dad, silently imploring him to let his sleep on the top bed but the tall giant only smiled and ruffled the little one's hair before leaving them to unpack while he helped his wife.

"C'mon kid. I'll teach ya how to catch a baseball and help you shoot some hoops," promised Danny as he tried to make it up to his youngest sibling.

"Okay. But you promise to be nice to me this time?" asked Jamie as he slowly followed Danny outside.

"I promise" he grinned as he picked up the young lad and put him on top of his shoulders and took him outside.

The week passed quickly and without too many incidents...Well, four falls in the lake (Jamie), two dives from the trees Erin) and a bee sting to the butt (Danny) aren't too many... When Jamie was finally reunited with Joe and his grandparents.

A big family barbeque was in full swing and several other police families who were also on vacation at the lake, joined in too. Lots of food and drink was consumed and Jamie was constantly going in for the refills.

"Hey watch it kid, you've not had any accidents yet this trip but you're gonna flood the room if you don't hold back a bit!" said Danny quietly as he watched Jamie top up with another glass of orange juice.

"I will not!" he snapped back.

"Danny, he's okay. He's not had that much to drink tonight," said Joe as he stood beside Jamie.

"So can i sleep on the top bunk? Can i, Danny? Please?" pleaded Jamie as he opened his eyes wide and gave him his best puppy look.

"Aww! No! Not after you drinking all that fluid! I'm not going to be rained on again by you!" retorted Danny.

"You're not fair!" shouted Jamie as he left his juice and stormed out of the cabin's kitchen and went to sit by the campfire.

"Well done, Danny! He's done a great job this summer with the bed-wetting issue. You could've let him sleep on the top bunk this once," groaned Joe as he picked up Jamie's juice.

"He's had too much to drink, i'm not taking a chance!" replied Danny.

"Fine, he can sleep above me and Erin can have his bunk tonight instead," suggested Joe as he went in search of their sister. At first she was reluctant but after Joe talked to her a few more minutes, she agreed to swap with Jamie.

Jamie was so excited about getting to sleep in the top bunk that he ran around the cabin several times before tiring himself out completely that Frank and Joe both had to help him get ready for bed.

"Arrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!" came the loud scream at 330 am the following day. The scream was so piercing that everyone in the cabin was woken up.

"Oh my God, Frank that's Erin!" panicked Mary as she and her husband rushed from their room.

"It's okay Mary, i got it." Reassured frank as he took the lead.

"Daddy? What was that?" sobbed Jamie as he held onto Joe's hand and half hid behind his brother.

"You go back to bed, boys. I'm going to check on Erin." Said Frank as he ushered them back into their room.

"I need the bathroom first," whispered Jamie as he looked to Joe.

"I'll take you," smiled Joe as he walked ahead to the bathroom and put on the light.

"Thank you Joe," smiled Jamie as bound into the room and closed the door.

Joe turned to his dad, "Want me to come with you?"

"It's ok. The less of us the better. I'm sure it's just a bad dream.." explained frank. He was about to say more but Erin screamed once more and came running out of the room in hysterics.

"I can't believe it! He's so gross! Whoever's in the bathroom, GET OUT NOW!" she cried as she clawed at the door. Jamie opened the door and Erin pushed her way in and shoved him out.

"What was that?" asked Jamie as he looked to his dad.

Frank and Joe looked at each other.

"Was she?" asked Joe. Frank nodded with a grin as he went into the other bedroom and saw his eldest sitting up in the top bunk looking very ashamed of himself.

Before he could say anything a little voice piped up, "At least i don't flood like Niagra falls!"


	3. Chapter 3

**ok this ended up longer than i had planned, i just hope it makes sense!**

**Chapter 3**

Teenage years, never pretty for anyone. Whether you're the teenager living them or the family members having to suffer them gladly. For the Reagans, every child went through these years and caused no end of trauma for their parents. Now on the eve of his teenage years, Jamie was sitting in his bedroom, studying hard for a maths test.

"Hey, kid! What'cha doing?" called Danny as he entered the room looking at his little brother.

"Homework," shrugged Jamie, without looking up.

"Homework? Are you serious? It's your birthday tomorrow, can't you leave the books one night?" smiled Danny as he sat down on his brother's bed.

"Not really, Danny." Sighed Jamie as he turned the pages of his text book.

"Listen, i just wanted to give you your birthday present as i'm gonna be on duty tomorrow." Smiled Danny as he took a small envelope out of his back pocket.

"Thanks Danny. What is it?" grinned Jamie as he took the gift.

"Open it!" laughed Danny.

"I'll wait till tomorrow morning when i get to open everyone else's gifts," replied Jamie as he put the envelope on his desk.

"I think you should open it now. It's not something Grandma will approve of," winked Danny as he shifted nervously on the bed.

"What is it?" asked Jamie again, getting nervous himself.

"Let's just say you, Joe and i have a date next Friday night!" smirked Danny as he watched his little brother's face.

"You didn't? Did you?" quipped Jamie as a knowing smile grew on his face.

"What d'you think?" grinned Danny.

"Mom's gonna kill you let alone grandma!" exclaimed Jamie as he grabbed the envelope and tore it open. "Yes! You got the tickets!"

"Shhh!" laughed Danny as he tried to calm his brother down and alerting their mother to the excitement. "We just have to come up with a good excuse for Friday. If they ever found out i'm taking you to this show, they'll kill me! You know you got grounded for the stunt you pulled last week with the biology test. So if they knew i was taking you to the concert, they'll ground me!"

"Ok but what do we tell them?" asked Jamie as he looked up at his big brother.

"We tell them that we're having a boys' night in at my place," shrugged Danny. "But not a word to anyone. We'll get together with Joe out in the garden after dinner and make plans and get our story straight."

"No problem!" grinned Jamie as he handled the tickets like gold dust.

"Now come and get dinner or mom will be on the war path with us!" grinned Danny as he hugged his little brother.

For the rest of the evening, Jamie, Joe and Danny stuck together like glue. Erin tried to get in amongst them while they were playing basketball but was constantly blocked by them.

"What are you up too?" she demanded.

"What makes you think we're up to anything, Erin?" smiled Joe, innocently.

"Yeah! Can't three brothers just hang out together?" asked Danny as he threw the ball to Jamie.

"We're just hanging out!" agreed Jamie.

"Maybe brothers can hang out but not you three. You haven't fought or argued once tonight." Announced Erin, suspiciously.

"What's wrong with that? We can hang out and not fight," said Danny.

Erin scoffed at him.

"What? What did i say?" laughed Danny.

"You're up to something. You guys can't stay civil to each other...Left me rephrase that...Danny, you can't stay civil to Jamie for this long unless you have something planned. What did you do this time?" asked Erin.

"Nothing. Honestly! We haven't done anything. It's Jamie's birthday tomorrow and i have a tour tomorrow so i want to finish this game before it gets too late and Jamie has to get back to the books," replied Danny as he turned from their sister.

"You're up to something," she repeated, more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"She's gonna find out and tell mom," whispered Jamie as they huddled together in the garden.

"Jamie! Time to get back to the books. I don't want to see another C on your report card!" shouted Mary from the kitchen.

"Listen, Jamie. Just relax and keep those tickets some place safe that Erin can't find them," whispered Danny.

"Like she'd ever come into my room. As of midnight i'm a teenager, she'll never come into my room..." grinned Jamie.

"But mom will! So hide the tickets!" grinned Joe.

"I got a better idea, Joe. Why don't you keep the tickets in your room then if mom finds them she won't think they're for me and she'll get mad at you for getting them when she knows i so want go!" winked Jamie.

"Y'know, you're pretty smart for a Reagan, kid!" smirked Danny as he approved of the plan.

Danny said his goodbyes and left the two younger brothers to deal with the tickets and let Jamie get back to the books. Just as Jamie and Joe were heading up the stairs to their respective rooms they were stopped by Mary at the top.

"What were you boys planning?" she demanded as she stopped them in their tracks. Jamie and Joe looked to each other.

"You three boys never get on that well for that length of time without having something up your sleeves, now spill." She probed again.

"We were trying to organise the bachelor party for John. You know, one where Jamie can be a part of," said Joe, not entirely sure he was convincing enough.

"A bachelor party? Jamie? Over my dead body, Joseph Connor Reagan! I suppose it was Danny's idea, was it?" shouted Mary.

Jamie could already see the steam coming from her ears. "It's not what you think, ma. I was just hoping to go for a burger or something with the guys before they headed of to do whatever it is they plan to do at the main bachelor party..." added Jamie, helping Joe's excuse sound a little more plausible.

Mary looked at her two sons. Both had the knack of the puppy-dog look and pure innocence at the same time even when they were lying through their teeth. "And when were you planning on this pre-bachelor party?" she asked.

"Not sure, all depends on Danny's tours..." muttered Joe as he watched his mother closely. All she did was nod her head and wander off, not totally convinced she was being told the truth.

"Damn Erin! She's going to ruin my birthday gift!" huffed Jamie as he went to his room.

"Calm down, Jamie. All's not lost. We just gotta tell Danny that this was the excuse and see if we can't somehow pull it off without actually, you know, invite John along." Whispered Joe.

"I'm sure if i asked John, he'd cover for us" suggested Jamie. Joe looked at his brother. "What? What's wrong with that?"

"Danny doesn't like him and John feels the same about him! Like he'd do that for Danny?" scoffed Joe.

"Well he's nice to me. I could ask him as a birthday gift to me. After all he's going to be family whether Danny likes him or not" replied Jamie as he handed over the sacred tickets.

"Good luck! Just don't ask him too soon, he may pass it on the Erin who will then grass us to mom cause Danny didn't get her a ticket!" smiled Joe as he headed to the joint bathroom they shared in order to get to his room.

"Like i was going to do that!" said Jamie, offended.

Joe looked at his little brother and smiled, "Happy birthday, Jamie!"

The next week seemed to drag by. Every time the boys got together they would go into the garden and shoot some hoops but clam up as soon as Erin appeared. Even Frank and Henry got as suspicious as Mary and Erin.

Finally the day of the concert arrived. Jamie had managed to bribe John into covering for the three Reagans. Their plan was set and Jamie and Joe set off for Danny's apartment as soon as Jamie finished school.

"They are still up to something!" seethed Erin as she sat with her mom in the kitchen.

"If they were going to do something, it would've happened by now." Sighed Mary, as she got on with prepping dinner.

"Mom, have you ever known them to stay on such good terms for as long as this? I mean it's been over a week and they haven't argued once!" asked Erin, looking directly at her.

"Erin. Honey, your dad has it all in order..." smiled Grandma Betty as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why? What's he doing?" asked Erin, gleefully.

"Let's just say your dad and Grandpa are on a stakeout tonight" winked Betty as she poured herself a small sherry and raised the glass to Mary.

Sunday dinner was the usual Reagan dinner. The family discussed everything from the sermon in church that morning to aspects of the job undertaken by the senior members of the clan.

"So, how was your pre-bachelor party, John? Sorry we had to miss it" said Frank, innocently.

"Where was it again?" asked Henry, joining in.

"We went to the diner on 83rd and 6th," Jamie piped up, without a hint of fear. All this being discussed and rehearsed over the course of the week just in case.

"Ih, i hear they do great burgers there. We'll have to try it one night, Mary" offered Frank.

"You take mom on a date, dad?" laughed Jamie.

"And what's wrong with that? Your grandfather still takes me on dates. We go dancing.." sighed Grandma Betty. Joe and Jamie just looked at each other and smirked.

"Joe, i found some tickets in your room while i was putting away your laundry. I could've sworn they were for Friday night. Did you not go? Seems a terrible waste of money," offered Mary.

"Er, i gave them to a friend at college. I decided to go with the guys instead," shrugged Joe.

"So Danny, how did the sleepover with your brothers go at the end of the night?" asked Henry as he handed the potatoes to his grandson.

"Well, Jamie didn't go sleep walking and Joe managed to watch "sleepless in seattle" without crying!" teased Danny, thinking he was being clever.

"Yeah. How late exactly were you on Friday night. I know it's the weekend but Jamie still has a curfew, i trust you stuck with it," asked Mary.

"Ma!" pleaded Jamie, now getting uncomfortable. "I was in bed before 11,"

"Really? Are you sure? Walter Brannigan was certain he saw you three going into Madison Square Garden on Friday night," said Frank, calmly as he looked to each of his three sons as they stopped eating one by one.

"And we saw you go into Danny's at midnight," added Henry.

"You went to the concert? And you didn't take me?" seethed Erin.

"Told you she'd take it bad!" Muttered Joe as he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"You lied. To me. Your mother. To your sister. How could you?" demanded Frank quietly.

The boys shifted again. John tried to make his excuses and leave when he was hauled back to his chair by Erin, "You knew about this?"

"It was for Jamie's birthday," sagged John as he saw a side of Erin Reagan never seen before.

"His birthday? He's not going to make his next birthday at this rate!" screeched Erin.

"Honey, i think you can offered the punishment this time as it's obvious what we give out isn't good enough," said Mary.

Jamie, Joe and Danny looked to each other and them to their parents and grandparents, "Erin?" they chorused.

"Erin," smiled Frank as he stood from the table and invited the other "Grown-ups" to do the same.

"Erin, what do you plan on doing to us?" asked Joe.

"Like she can do anything?" scoffed Danny.

"What's she done in the past?" asked John.

"Best we don't tell you. It's better for your sanity." Replied Jamie.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" asked Erin.

"Not really," sighed Joe.

"I have a gun," retorted Danny.

"Like that's gonna help!" scoffed John.

"It'll put us out of our misery. Means we don't have to do the punishment," muttered Jamie.

"I heard that! You want me to make this harder for you, just keep going!" smiled Erin, sweetly.

The four men looked at each other and groaned.

"Ok, give it to us!" whimpered Danny.

"For starters you can clear the dinner table and the dishes. When you've done that i'll give you your punishment. You're going to help me organise the wedding and if you think about trying to dodge a suit fitting or a floral arrangement i will put you all in bridesmaid dresses!" smiled Erin.


	4. Chapter 4

**well we don't know how they got together so i made it up! of course little brother had to be the link! enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

First dates. *shivers* Will they like me? Will i like them? Never an easy time. And to make matters worse, everyone has advice to offer, whether or not they happen to be dating themselves! Now that Erin was married and a mom herself, she was the tree of all knowledge when it came to matters of the heart. However, the Reagan boys weren't about to turn to their sister that quickly.

"Ouch!" gasped Jamie as he tried to get out of the car to fast.

"Watch it, kid! Wait till i get to your side," groaned Danny as he turned off the ignition and undoing his own seatbelt.

"I can manage, Danny!" huffed Jamie but was caught by the pain in his foot as he tried to move once more.

"Will you wait now?" growled Danny as he jumped out of the driver's side of his car and ran to help his brother.

"Fine!" snapped Jamie as he reluctantly let his older brother help lift him out of the passenger seat.

"Hey, Joe. Can you lock up? We'll meet you inside," said Danny as he looked over at the other Reagan brother who had just pulled up in his own car and was now running over towards his siblings.

"Sure. But what happened?" he asked as he took Danny's keys.

"One of the guys on my team blocked my shot and i fell over his feet!" grimaced Jamie as he hobbled between his brothers towards the ER of Kings General Hospital.

"Thought you would've learnt to avoid that mistake by now, little brother!" teased Joe as he reached for the door. Jamie pulled a face at him in return.

"C'mon, let's get you seen too!" sighed Danny as the two older brothers set Jamie on a chair adding, "Before you cause us an injury too! You ain't as light as you once were!"

"Oh, ha ha!" retorted Jamie as he lifted his foot off the floor and rested it on the chair next to him.

Danny went off to register Jamie while Joe got on the phone to inform their parents of the diversion to the ER. Luckily both parents were confident enough that the older brothers had the situation in hand and that they would see them later when they got home.

"Say Joe? Isn't that that blonde nurse that Danny's been talking about?" nodded Jamie as he watched a nurse stand nearby the admissions desk.

"I don't think so. She's got big nose! And Danny would've mentioned her nose! Besides, when has Danny ever liked blondes?" smiled Joe as he sat beside his little brother.

"Stranger things have been known to happen!" shrugged Jamie.

"What has?" asked Danny as he returned after getting Jamie registered.

"Nothing! Just that i might actually get into law school!" replied Jamie, innocently.

"Yeah right! You're a Reagan, Jamie. You're a cop, through and through!" smirked Danny. Jamie didn't reply, he smiled and nodded quietly.

"how long did they say the wait was?" asked Joe as he tried to change the topic quickly.

"Didn't say. I'll go see if i can find out," offered Danny as he looked around the waiting area, which for a Thursday afternoon was fairly empty.

"Thanks Joe," sighed Jamie as he looked to his brother with worried eyes.

"That's ok. I know you've been getting a hard time from mom over my joining the academy, you don't need hassle from Danny about it either way!" smiled Joe. Just then he broke into a large grin and nodded his head towards the direction Danny had wandered. "Now THAT could be the girl in question!"

Jamie spun his head round quickly to see what Joe had been talking about and came face to face with a pretty young, blonde nurse whose name badge read "Linda".

"Hi! So you're Officer Reagan's little brother? Why don't you come with me and we'll see to your ankle," she offered with a smile. Jamie blushed crimson immediately.

"C'mon kid, let's get you up again!" grunted Danny as he and Joe assisted the dumb-struck teenager.

All the way through the examination and x-ray and wrapping of ankle, Jamie was as quiet as a mouse, blushing every time Linda turned to look or speak to him. Danny and Joe answered most of the questions and were highly amused as they had never seen him so shy before.

"You'd think you'd never seen a girl before!" whispered Joe to Danny as Linda left them for a moment to check something with the doctor.

"She's cute.." stammered Jamie as he looked to his brothers.

"Hey! Knucklehead! You concentrate on the books and not the ladies!" smirked Danny as he slapped Jamie's head just as Linda came back into the cubicle. Now it was danny's turn to blush.

"Why'd you hit your brother?" she asked.

"Oh he does that all the time!" quipped Jamie, bravely. Joe had to bite his tongue as he watched Danny turn to Jamie.

"I do not! You're my little brother, how can you say that?" he stammered.

"Easily! You do!" replied Jamie, now turning to Linda with his puppy-dog look. Joe could hear Danny groaning inwardly to himself. Once Jamie turned to the puppy-dog look, he melted everyone around him.

"Officer Reagan, i had hoped for more from you?" scolded Linda as she turned back to Jamie and leaned him forward so she could check his head. In doing so, his forehead rested gently on her chest.

Without Linda seeing, Jamie was smiling and looking over at Danny as if to be giving him the thumbs up. Danny wasn't amused. He had been planning on asking this nurse out for a drink once Jamie was back in his car, now he could see his chances flying out of the window.

"Well, i can't see any signs of injury. I'm sure that your other brother isn't a bully," she sighed as she looked to Joe. Danny turned his eyes onto his other brother.

"Jamie will be safe with me," coughed Joe as he tried to hide his laughter. Danny was really going to kill the pair of them for this.

"But Danny is a really great cop!" offered Jamie as he smiled at Linda. "He's not THAT bad a big brother. In fact, why don't you go have a drink with him tonight after your shift?" suggested Jamie, again with the look of innocence.

"Jamie. I think the nurse may have other plans..." stammered Danny as he got ready to flee.

"Actually, i don't have any plans this evening," shrugged Linda, who secretly had been eyeing up the officer everytime he'd come in to the ER for one reason or another.

"I'll take Jamie home, that way you still have your car, Danny" offered Joe as he watched the interaction between officer and nurse.

Danny was now staring at Linda and her looking back at him from under her eyelashes.

"Can we get pizza on the way home?" asked Jamie.

"Mom's got dinner waiting. So, shall we let mom and dad know you won't be joining us this evening then?" smirked Joe.

"Well, Officer Reagan? Shall we have that drink?" asked Linda.

"Yeah. Yeah, why not? When you finished?" stammered Danny.

"Now. I just have to sign your brother out..." said Linda as she and Danny walked from the cubicle.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Thanks Danny. Nurse Linda!" called Jamie as he and Joe watched them leave.

"So, do we have to wait for her to come back with the paperwork or not?" asked Joe.

"Who cares? I think mom and grandma are gonna be hat shopping!" smirked Jamie as he hoped off the gurney.


	5. Chapter 5

here we go! Have fun xx

**CHAPTER 5**

Weddings are always a headache what with the organising and planning. That was just for the bride. What about the groom? What does he have to stress for? All he has to do is turn up on time, right? RIGHT?

"Danny! Danny!" called Jamie as he wandered through the house from the front door. It was the night before the rehearsal and dinner. "Danny!" he called again.

"I hear ya, kid! What's up?" groaned Danny as he lifted his head from the kitchen table.

"Oh! You look bad! Good night was it?" teased Jamie as he stopped in the doorway to observe the very sight that was his eldest brother.

"Mock all you want but just you wait till you get married..." groaned Danny as he put his head back on the cool surface.

"I don't plan on getting drunk for a start!" mocked Jamie.

"Famous last words, bro!" laughed Joe as he came in behind the youngest Reagan. "Ouch! Danny, you look green!"

"Thanks! It'll go well with the colour scheme Linda picked for the dinner decor!" replied Danny, sarcastically.

"Green? Really?" panicked Jamie.

"Don't worry about it kid, i was just messin' with ya!" smirked Danny as he lifted himself up again. "Anyway! What was you needing that you had to make such a racket?"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if i could bring Toni with me as my guest?" he blushed.

"Toni? Toni Renzulli?" teased Joe as he watched Jamie squirm a little.

"Sure. You're only asking now? What took you so long, kid?" smiled Danny.

"Well, she's been sick..." trailed Jamie, which was code for something else but known within the family.

"It's ok, kid, we get it." Sighed Danny, sympathetically. "Course she can come with ya. Just make sure you look after her."

"I will, i promise!" smiled Jamie as he ran off to call his best friend. Danny and Joe exchanged worried glances.

"That guy should be behind bars!" seethed Danny.

"Yeah, well. He always seems to have some master get-out-of-jail-free card!" sighed Joe as he sat down beside his brother and added, "You really do look ill!"

"Shut up! It was the Sarge's fault! He insisted on buying me a beer or three before i went on leave last night!" groaned Danny as he felt his head pounding even more.

The next night it was fun and family galore as everyone descended upon the Reagan's favourite restaurant for the rehearsal dinner. Other that the two younger Reagan boys pretending to lose the rings between them everything went smoothly.

"You two pull that trick at the wedding in two days and i'll hang you myself," smiled Linda as she calmly posed for a photo with them. Jamie and Joe looked at each other and knew she meant it. Linda was a nurse and in the time they had known her, they knew not to mess with a nurse!

"He did get the rings, didn't he?" asked Jamie as he moved closer to Joe as Linda went to greet her parents.

"It's the only thing Linda asked him to get. He'll have them in his room back at the house...Doesn't he?" said Joe as he looked over to where the groom was standing.

Jamie and Joe looked to each other and exchanged worried looks. "You ask him?" whispered Jamie.

"Why can't you?" hissed Joe as he saw Danny nod and then approach them.

"Why me? He'll kill me!" panicked Jamie.

"What's with the fear of mom on your faces?" smirked Danny.

"You, err...You did pick up the rings, didn't you?" asked a worried Jamie. Danny's face dropped. "Tell me you have the rings, Danny!"

"Danny?" echoed Joe.

"Gotcha!" laughed Danny as he burst into laughter. Jamie and Joe breathed again.

"Don't do that! You had one job to do..." exclaimed Jamie.

"And you both thought i'd screw it up? Gee! Thanks guys! Nice to know you trust me! Believe me, if i screwed this up you'd be attending a funeral instead of a wedding!" replied Danny as he walked off to be beside his bride.

"He's so gonna get it for that!" promised Joe.

"Yeah? How? You planning on taking the rings from his room?" joked Jamie.

"Now that's an excellent idea, baby brother!" grinned Joe as he slapped the youngest Reagan on the back and headed towards the bar leaving Jamie in a state of nervousness.

"Oh god! What have i let myself in for now?" he groaned as he looked between his two brothers.

The day of the wedding arrived and the Reagan house was full of chaos as Mary and Frank ushered their three sons about trying to ensure everyone was ready and on time.

Jamie was in a smart new navy suit while all the other men in the family were dressed in their dress Blues of the NYPD. Jamie felt left out of this elite club and envied his brothers greatly.

"Don't worry kid, you still got time to get the uniform," whispered Danny as he watched his baby brother.

"That ship has sailed, Danny. You know mom won't let me..." he sighed.

"It's still your life," insisted Joe as he joined his brothers.

"So, am i holding the rings or is Joe?" asked Jamie.

"Oh yeah, i'll just go get them," smiled Danny as he ran up the stairs.

"He'll have a problem there" winked Joe as he pulled the two ring boxes from his pocket.

"JAMIESON!" yelled Danny from his old bedroom.

"I told you he'd blame me!" hissed Jamie as he cowered at the sound of Danny running back down the stairs.

"Where are they?" yelled Danny.

"What?" asked Jamie, innocently.

"The plane tickets?" replied Danny. Joe looked at Jamie.

"Oh them?" answered Jamie with a sigh of relief.

"Well, i know Joe took the rings...So you have to have the tickets!" said Danny, smugly.

"Actually son, i took the tickets!" admitted frank as he and Mary joined their sons in the hallway.

"How'd you know i took the tickets?" asked Joe, bemused.

"I saw you when you thought i was in the shower!" laughed Danny then he turned to his parents, "You have the tickets?"

"Yeah. We didn't know what to give you and Linda as a gift so we took your tickets and traded them in..." explained Frank.

"Traded..." stammered Danny.

"Yes. We thought Hawaii was a better honeymoon destination than Vegas," smiled Mary as she hugged her son.

"You're just the best! Thanks Mom. Dad," beamed Danny with tears in his eyes.

"Is he crying?" asked Jamie to Joe.

"Yep! He's crying!" laughed Joe.

"Who cares! I love all of you!" yelled Danny as he grabbed both brothers in a massive group hug.

"Now that we know you love us, isn't it time you told someone else that?" laughed Mary as she dabbed her eyes.

"Who else is there to tell?" laughed Danny. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"LINDA!" they all chorused.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT'S HARDER...CATCHING BAD GUYS OR CHANGING DIAPERS?...**

**CHAPTER 6**

Babies are adorable. They're cute and cuddly and they smell of baby powder and shampoo...Most of the time. The other times, well not so much. With the emphasis on modern man and how they are to get in touch with their feminine side, bringing up babies is a whole new master class. Things had changed over the years...

"Ma! Ma! Where's Linda and Jack?" called Danny as he came into the kitchen at high speed.

"We're right here!" smiled Linda as she looked up from where she was sitting in the kitchen.

"Oh Hon! I told you i'd bring you both home today," he sighed as he kissed his wife and looked lovingly into the blue eyes of the little baby boy she was holding.

"It's ok, the job got in the way. I understand. Joe was able to pick us up and bring us over," smiled Linda as she looked fondly at her brother-in-law who blushed crimson.

"It was nothing, Linda. Was glad to help out" he shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks brother!" smiled Danny as he lifted his newborn son into his arms.

"Watch his head, Daniel," chided his mother.

"Ma! I held all my siblings without any problems, i think i can hold my own son!" he retorted as he went to sit beside his wife. "He is adorable! I can't believe we made something so precious," he sighed.

"I think i might puke," groaned Jamie as he wandered through the door.

"Jamie!" scolded Toni as she swatted her friend on the back. "Congratulations guys!" she smiled as she gave her gift to Linda.

"Thank you, Toni. At least you have some manners!" quipped Danny as he looked at his little brother, who in return stuck his tongue out at him.

"Very mature!" giggled Joe.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Toni.

"We're just great! Full of energy and ready for...What?" asked Danny as he looked at everyone around him.

"I was asking Linda, not you!" smirked Toni. Danny just shrugged and went back to cooing over his son.

"I'm a little tired. Jack wouldn't feed well last night and i didn't sleep well inbetween," sighed Linda.

"Well, then, i suggest you get yourself up those stairs and into bed for an hour or so. Danny has time, he can take responsibility of Jack now he's here," smiled Mary. It was at this point, Joe, Jamie and Toni knew to take their leave.

"I gotta get to the precinct..." said Joe.

"We got studying to do..." uttered Jamie and Toni as they left behind Joe. Danny was oblivious to the obvious, he just had eyes for his son.

"Ma? What's that smell?" asked Danny as he walked through to the front room carrying Jack with him.

"I think it's your son!" smiled Frank as he walked into the house.

"Ergh! Jack Reagan! That's positively nuclear!" groaned Danny as he now held his son at arms length. "Hey ma! You wanna change him for me?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Ma? It won't take you very long. Please?" begged Danny.

"He's your son, Danny. Your responsibility" smiled Frank.

"There's a changing mat, wipes and clean diapers in the sun room," instructed Mary as she went back to the kitchen with Frank following close behind.

"Ergh! Danny!" groaned Jamie as he watched his brother carrying Jack very gingerly through to the sun room where he and Toni were studying.

"Give me a hand, would you Jay? Get that changing mat out for me? And the wipes and diapers.."

"You're changing Jack?" giggled Toni.

"I'm his father, who else is going to do it?" retorted Danny confidently, although he was completely at a loss.

"This oughta be fun!" winked Jamie as he and Toni sat on one of the small sofas and watched Danny carry out his task.

"Okay! Let's get this!" he sighed as he placed Jack very carefully on the mat which he'd placed on the coffee table. "Let's get this romper suit off you first..."

"You're seriously losing it, bro!" smirked Jamie. Danny ignored him and Toni hit him.

"Ok? Now how do i?...Oh! there are the poppers...WHAT THE F...? GOD IN HEAVEN!" spluttered Danny as his senses were attacked by the full nappy.

Jamie and Toni were in hysterics on the sofa and Frank and Mary were crying in the kitchen as they observed from the doorway.

"I can do this! I can do this!" muttered Danny. "I am a NYPD Detective. I take down bad guys who smell worse than this..."

"Seriously, if i ever do that with my kids, you have permission to shoot me!" whispered Jamie as he tried to control his laughter.

"That's if you can find a girl to have your kids first!" smirked Danny not looking at him but trying to concentrate at the job in hand.

Jamie stopped laughing and glowered at his brother.

"Right! That's you all clean. Now where's the diaper? How do you work this thing out now..? ARghhhhhhhh!" screamed Danny as he was attacked from below.

"WOW! He's got some hose!" screamed Toni as they watched Jack "christen" his father.

"I forgot to warn you about that issue with boys.." smiled Mary.

"How he could forget that when Jamie did it to him constantly as a baby, i don't know..." smirked Frank.

"Hey! I'm not the point of topic here!" huffed Jamie.

"Aww! Poor Jammie!" teased Toni as she pinched Jamie's cheek.

"Do that again and i'll tickle you!" threatened Jamie.

"There! I did it!" beamed Danny as he went to stand up. SUCCESS!" he announced just as Linda came into the room.

"What's a success?" she asked.

"I just changed my first diaper for our son!" he said proudly as he lifted jack from the changing mat. As he did so, the diaper fell to the floor and Jack took another whizz all over his father.

"Welcome to parenthood, Danny!" laughed Linda as she took their son and went to change him all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**again i'm sorry for the delay but this one will continue a bit longer!**

**CHAPTER 7**

Life has a bad habit of setting new challenges when you least expect them. Since high school graduation Jamie had been thinking about his future constantly. He found himself looking ever more closely as his graduation from John Jay College in pre-law drew nearer. Every time he looked at his pros and cons list for being a lawyer against being a cop they stayed the same and becoming a cop always came top. He needed help and she was always a phone call away.

"Thanks for meeting me here. I knew you were on shift today." Sighed Jamie as he held out a seat for her before taking his own.

"You sounded bad on the phone. Is everything ok?" asked Toni as she watched her best friend sit beside her.

"I'm going crazy. I got accepted for Harvard in the fall..." announced Jamie.

"Wow! I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Toni as she leaned in to hug him but pulled back as she felt his weak return. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you always wanted?"

Jamie shrugged and looked into her eyes, he was near to tears himself, "I don't know anymore."

"Let's get outta here. We need to get away." Suggested Toni as she paid the check and stood to leave. "C'mon, let's go."

Jamie slowly stood up and took her hand in his, "I wanna be a cop" he whispered. Toni nodded in silence and led the bewildered young man out of the coffee shop and into Central Park. They needed to be outside and with each other.

"Have you tried talking to your folks again?" asked Toni as she and Jamie walked together with their arms wrapped round each other.

"I can't get near dad. Every time i try and broach the subject mom jumps up and cuts me off. I got into Harvard and she's determined that i'm going. I don't want to let anyone down but i know i want to be a cop. Why can't i just do something for me?" he pleaded.

"What do Danny and Joe say?" asked Toni

"Danny's too busy with his family and Joe's busy with Angie," he groaned.

"How long have you been holding this in? You're about to explode. Jammie, i hate seeing you like this but it's your life, they can't stop you from making your own decision," she stated.

"They are all expecting me to go to Harvard! Even Danny is supporting this now. He's angry at me all the time but i _have_ to go. I'm the _golden boy_ i have to go!" he seethed getting more agitated and flushed in the face.

"Ok, that will do. C'mon sit down here and you listen to me," said Toni as she pushed her friend down on the grass in the park and sat on his lap and stared directly at him.

"Whatever and i mean, _whatever_, you choose to do, i will support you. If you want to be a cop then be a _cop. _A lawyer then be a _lawyer_. I am here for you and i know you will be good at whichever role you take but at the end of the day, _you_ have to be happy. Everyone else will adjust to the decision."

"I'm going to be upsetting someone. And don't say i won't upset you if i go," retorted Jamie. "I know what we did was wrong but you are the only thing i know is right. How are we going to live if i go away?"

"We're not committed to each other, Jammie. We can write and call. We can take it day by day but do what is right for you and you only. Please." Begged Toni as they cuddled in close.

"Where have you been?" demanded Joe as Jamie finally walked in the front door.

"Walking. I had coffee with Toni after her shift." Replied Jamie quietly.

"Mom and dad have been waiting for you to come home for dinner. Yours is in the microwave! Like you couldn't call?" shouted Joe.

"What is your problem?" yelled Jamie as all his frustrations came pouring out.

"MY problem? Hey! You're the one who's got a face on all the time! Don't you think it's time you and Toni either get a room or call it quits?" snapped Joe.

"What did you just say? What's wrong with Toni? I thought you liked her? You helped put that monster behind bars! She's my friend and she's the only one i can talk too," Jamie cried back.

"You can talk to me!" blurted Joe feeling hurt.

"Oh really?! " scoffed Jamie. "Where the hell have you been these last few months, eh? Where have any of you been lately?" he sobbed.

"Jamieson!" exclaimed Mary as she entered the room with Frank beside her.

"It's true! No matter how often i tried to talk to any of you, you've all had your own opinions to push on me. You never listen!" he screamed.

"Jamie" said Frank, sternly. Jamie didn't heed the warning in his father's voice.

"No! You don't listen to me. Just because i'm the youngest you all think you have control over my life! Fine! You win! Harvard it is, happy now!" he stormed and threw his dinner in the sink before storming out of the house.

"He wants to be a cop, ma. Let him be a cop, please" pleaded Joe as he looked to his parents.

"Over my dead body," replied Mary as she turned from the room and left her husband and son in the kitchen. Neither one knowing what she had just said had a wicked ring of truth.

"Can i stay with you tonight?" pleaded Jamie as he climbed through Toni's bedroom window from the fire escape.

"Mom and Dad are in the Hamptons visiting Uncle Mario for a few days so you can stay as long as you like," smiled Toni as she stood up from her bed. "You chose Harvard, didn't you?"

"You angry? Disappointed?" asked Jamie.

"No. Proud." She admitted.

"But we won't be together." Sighed Jamie as he sat with her on the bed.

"I'm a big girl now. I know how to write and make phone calls. I can even drive and catch a bus" she teased.

Jamie couldn't raise a smile. He'd made his choice and it was the wrong one but he couldn't go back on it now. He had told the family and now he had to follow through.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Toni.

"I'm gonna miss you," he sighed truthfully as he leaned in and kissed her. "Spend the summer with me."

"Is this wise?" whispered Toni as she pulled Jamie with her down onto her bed.

"Probably not in the long run but for now it's right" he replied as he reached over and turned off the bedside light.


	8. Chapter 8

**im a bad person! RL got in the way then the season end and all these fabulous stories came flooding in!**

**please read and review! You guys rock!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Life never runs smoothly. Life always has a way of throwing curve balls when you want fast ones. And with life comes death. First Grandma Betty, then Mary, then Joe. Too many too soon too close. It shouldn't have to take moments like this to make life changes but it does.

"So kid. How's the classes going?" asked Danny as he joined the family dinner table one Sunday afternoon.

"Great! I aced the law section and the physical stuff is nothing i can't handle thanks to you and Joe!" beamed Jamie, excitedly. His eyes brimming with confidence, something he han't felt in years.

"Yeah? When d'you get to the gun practice?" asked Danny as he sat beside his little brother.

"This week. I'm a little rusty. It's been a while since dad took me down to the range with him," smiled Jamie.

"Well, you were busy with study, son. But anytime you want to go, let me know." Offered Frank.

"Won't that mess up your schedule? I mean you're the PC now. It's not like you have a lot of time spare in your day," replied Jamie.

"I can always make time. If you feel you need the practice it can be arranged. Just don't tell the PC,_" smiled Frank.

"Or Sydney!" muttered Danny as he looked at his brother. The mood dipped somewhat after that comment.

"Danny" scolded Linda as he glared at her husband.

"It's ok, Linda. There's no use pretending, Sydney doesn't like the idea of me being a cop but we're adjusting. And i don't want to worry her before she's ready..." shrugged Jamie.

"Jamie, how can she ever be ready? One minute you're a Harvard Grad next you're a police cadet," sighed Erin as she passed the potatoes.

"Erin. I get that you're mad at me too but it's my choice. It's where i want to be, please understand this...Toni did," he added quietly. Everyone went silent. Jamie hadn't mentioned Toni since their falling out the first Thanksgiving holiday he came home from Harvard...With Sydney.

"Soooo, Erin. How's that new boss of yours, Rossilini?" asked Henry, breaking up the unease in the air.

"He's a little too full of himself but he's happy with my work and as long as i can keep up my track record without his interference than we'll get on just fine!" smiled Erin.

"How's Nicki doing?" asked Linda.

"She's with her dad this weekend. She's still angry with me over the divorce. I think she blames me for all that's happened," sighed Erin.

"She'll be ok sweetie, just give her time," smiled Frank, sadly. Talk was soon fun and laughter as Sean let rip of the loudest burp anyone had heard.

"Definitely your son, Danny!" laughed Erin.

Three days later Jamie, Danny and Frank were in the shooting range of 1PP to give the youngest his refresher course on handling a gun.

"So which way to i point this thing again?" he mocked.

"Haha!" smirked Danny as he took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up for action.

"Danny, please. I'd like to think you boys can't do any damage in here," groaned frank as he did the same as his oldest.

"How can we possibly do that in here?" smiled Danny.

"You're Reagans!" announced a voice behind them. The two young Reagans turned to the voice.

"Sergeant Renzulli," smiled Frank as he shook his hand.

"Sir. You asked to see me?" replied Renzulli.

"You remember my boys? Danny and this is Jamie," said Frank as he made the introductions.

"Jamie. Long time. I'm sorry to hear about Joe. What can i do for you commissioner?" replied Renzulli, staying professional.

"I wanted to introduce you to Police Cadet Reagan as you've been designated his TO upon graduation. I thought you'd like to assist in a little extra tuition session we were having this evening," offered Frank.

"Sir? I'd proud that you would consider me for this post but wouldn't it be better for someone..." stammered Renzulli.

Danny and Jamie had taken a step aside to let the Sergeant talk with their father in some privacy.

"Tony, you served as Joe's TO. You taught him well and i would like you to teach that knowledge and skill to Jamie when he comes on after graduation. I trust you Tony. You gave my Joe the best start to his career in the NYPD, therefore i want the same for Jamie." Insisted Frank.

"It would be my pleasure Sir. I have to say that, er, my Toni is waiting for me outside. And she and Jamie haven't spoken in a few years. Maybe i can do this extra tuition another time?" shrugged Renzulli.

"Can she still shoot?" asked Frank, seriously.

"Yeees Sir?" replied Renzulli.

"Go bring her in! Let's get this sorted before he qualifies and has to sit with her a dinner with you and Marie!" suggested Frank. Renzulli nodded, took a step back and saluted his superior.

"What was that about?" asked Danny.

"Nothing. C'mon then Jamie, let's see what'cha got!" smiled Frank as he stood behind his youngest as he prepared to fire.

While Danny and Frank taught Jamie the finer points of working with firearms in the NYPD, Renzulli brought his daughter into the range and set her up in the booth next to Jamie. Jamie had been concentrating so much that he never actually noticed her arrival.

"I think you should have another go at the target," said Danny as he lined up the target paper.

Jamie lined up, took a deep breath and discharged his weapon, secured it and then stood back while Danny pulled in his card.

"Not bad, Harvard! Not bad at all, kid!" smiled Danny. Suddenly there was a burst of gunfire from the booth next door.

"You missed!" coughed Renzulli as the target was bought forward. An arm stretched out and pulled done the paper target and moved from view. Danny and Jamie came out of their booth and were faced with Toni Renzulli grinning at her target result.

"Nice, er, grouping!" spluttered Danny.

"Thanks. And i didn't miss!" grinned Toni as she handed her target sheet to Jamie.

He grinned and looked back at her, "Who told her to go for the head?"

"Exactly! Welcome home, Harvard," she smiled and walked from the range.

"You ever shoot like that in the exam and i'll disown you," said Danny as he looked down at the target sheet again and winced.

"Never get on her bad side again, son" suggested Frank.

"Like i haven't learnt that the hard way!" he smiled as he held Toni's warning in his hand. He was forgiven...This time.


End file.
